A user or a computing machine can configure and initialize one or more of the components of the computing machine. When configuring one or more of the components, the user or the computing machine can access and edit one or more settings corresponding to the components. Utilizing the edited settings, the computing machine can proceed to configure and initialize one or more of the components.